


Caught

by arcaneObserver



Category: Swimming Anime, free - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneObserver/pseuds/arcaneObserver





	Caught

The rush he felt was unlike any other. Being in the pool made him feel so alive. His tiny tube at home didn’t even compare to the pool here. So warm and beautiful, they way the water molded itself around him just felt so right. He could barely contain himself in this magnificent pool. Everything about this pool just made everything so great, perhaps that’s why touching himself in this pool felt so great. Better than just his small tube at home. This was beyond that. He hadn’t felt this good since his days in the swimming club. He wasn’t sure what brought him here again. He just knew he had to feel good again and the only way to feel good was this pool. Just a little longer and-

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” A voice asked. 

Startled Haruka released himself and stood up in the pool. When he looked his found Rin smirking at him with a leering gaze in his eyes. 

“When I decided to break in here for a swim I never imaged I’d find this.” He gestured to Haruka. 

Haruka didn’t even respond to him, he just gazed at him with that same emotionless look he always had. 

“What? You’re just going to ignore me now? Or perhaps you are just too embarrassed to say anything. I know if I were you I’d be pretty embarrassed right now.” Rin moved closer to the pool. Without any hesitation he broke out into a sprint and jumped into the pool not far from Haruka. He lifted his head up from the water and shook it; he looked at Haruka with a mischievous look in his eyes. 

“So you came all the way here to do that in the pool? I’m not that surprised, you always did have this weird fetish for water.” Rin teased. 

Instead of answering, Haruka just turned and started heading for the edge of the pool. 

“Hey wait!” Rin grabbed his shoulder to stop him. 

“Don’t you want to finish what you came here for? I don’t mind at all.” He smirked. 

“Maybe I could even join you?”

Haruka turned to face him; he stared at Rin for, what seemed like to Rin, an eternity. Suddenly he stepped forward; Rin flinched, he wouldn’t put it passed Haruka to hit him at this moment. He closed his eyes and put his hands in front of his face to block the hit. 

But no hit came, and he felt his hands being removed from in front of him. When he opened his eyes he looked at Haruka. 

“Okay.” With that answer Haruka captured Rin’s lips with his own. This would be Haruka’s best experience in a pool.


End file.
